Kentaro Gou
“All I ever wanted was to see my family that I love grow and everyone share that same love regardless of who they are.” —Kentaro , originally known as , is a supporting character in Voltes V: The Master Race, serving as the father of Kenichi Gou, the movie's protagonist, Daijirou Gou and Hiyoshi Gou, as well as the secondary antagonist Prince Heinell. Appearance Personality Background Boazanian Roots Being the son of the emperor's brother, La Gour is born to be of Boazanian royal nobility but he was unfortunately born without horns. Due to this abnormality (based on the preferred physical traits of the Boazanian upper class) his parents made him wear fake horns in order to avoid stigma and scandal (hornless Boazanians are forcibly subjected to a lifetime of slavery). The aging current emperor at the time lacked a legitimate male heir so despite La Gour's undisclosed imperfection the latter was still groomed to be next in line to the Boazanian throne. The horned elites' extreme prejudice and severe maltreatment of the hornless slaves struck a chord in young La Gour's psyche and he vowed that one day he will bring forth justice and equality between the two classes. Gifted with an extremely brilliant scientific mind, La Gour's academic excellence and unwavering work ethic eventually earned him the title of Boazania's Chief Science Minister; majority of the planet's technological advancements particularly in regards to the military sciences can be attributed to his efforts. He got betrothed to a horned noblewoman named Lozaria and during their honeymoon he revealed his fake horns to her. His wife told him that he is still the man she chose to love and the couple was overjoyed. Exile and Travel to Earth Moments before being crowned as the new emperor, La Gour's secret was finally publicly divulged by his jealous and ambitious bastard cousin, Zu Zambajil. He was branded a traitor, stripped of his title, separated from his wife and imprisoned. After giving birth to a baby boy who would be named Prince Heinell, Lozaria later dies in childbirth while the hapless La Gour can only weep in mourning behind bars. With the aid of the rebels, he was able to escape from prison. He then led a rebellion against the empire but his ragtag troops of former slaves were simply no match against the superior might of the Boazanian military. His desperate comrades sacrificed themselves in order for him to board their last remaining space saucer which led him to planet Earth. He was found wounded and unconscious near his ship's wreckage by a local woman, a scientist named Mitsuyo Gou who he later marries. Fearing Zambajil's interplanetary conquest ambitions, La Gour, who now goes by the name Professor Kentaro Go, collaborated with his wife as well as premier earth scientist Professor Hamaguchi and Earth Defense Force commander General Oka to design and construct Voltes V, his greatest creation and the ultimate defense against the potential incoming Boazanian invasion. After the birth of their third and youngest son, Hiyoshi, Professor Kentaro Go tearfully left his newfound home and family; he returned to Boazania as a diplomat in a peaceful effort to put an end to the cruelty and tyranny of the now current reigning emperor, Zambajil. Instead of listening to Professor Go's appeal of non-violence towards other planets, the ruthless monarch offered his long lost cousin a high ranking position as lead designer of Boazania's interplanetary war machine. Disgusted by how vile and despotic Zambajil had become, Professor Go vehemently refused and was therefore incarcerated. Voltes V: The Master Race Gamera vs. the Dark General Kaiju World War: Part 1 Kaiju World War: Part 2 He only appears in a cameo in the final movie Kaiju World War: Part 2. He also appears in one of the many events in the film's epilogue where the Voltes Team go in their separate ways. Relationships His Boazanian family His Earth family Gallery Trivia Category:Characters Category:Voltes Team Category:Boazanians Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Heroes